Ray of Hope
by Keithan
Summary: Legolas despairs as he finds out that Aragorn fell in a cliff in the battle on their way to Helm's Deep, yet he is not without hope, or is he?. [movie-verse TTT]
1. All I have is hope

**_______________________________________________**

I've edited this a bit since I'm gonna upload another chapter. Gee, am I glad to have found time to do this. ^__^  
So, read on, and read the warnings, please.

**~Keithan~**  
**_22 August 2003  
________________________________________________**

**Title: **_Ray of Hope  
_**Author: **Keithan  
**Disclaimers:** Lord of the Rings and its characters belongs to their respective owners.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Series: **1/2  
**Warnings: **This fic is based on the second movie and _might_ contain hints of slash, yet nothing more than pure and honest love and devotion that could be viewed as love for a friend. If you're hesitant, proceed with caution.   
**Summary:** Legolas despairs as Aragorn was lost in the battle on their way to Helm's deep, yet he is not without hope.

**_______________________________________________**

**RAY OF HOPE__________**  
_When all I have is hope_

It was a single moment of complete and total fear. When in just a second, that fear would creep up to you and would take hold of your whole body. It would fill you up and your heart would beat faster than the pace it had been beating. It would render you immobile, even for just a split second. And yet, its effect was that of a great wave of water splashed harshly into you that eventually would send you drowning in its depth. 

"Legolas!" Someone shouted from behind me. And from centuries of experience I learned not to disregard any call in the heat of battle. As soon as I heard it, I instantly moved back, missing the hard swing of a scythe in my face by mere inches. 

It was just a split second when my chest had tightened and my heart had beaten faster…

_…And you knew then that something was wrong…_

"Aragorn!" I immediately called out as another arrow loosed from my bow. "Aragorn!"

To call out for him was my instant reaction after such feeling of fear and dread invaded me. And I getting no answer only gnawed the fear in me to heighten.

Our enemy was greatly lessening in number, but it didn't help in easing my worry. Something was terribly and sorely out of place. 

"Estel!" I shouted out again, hoping that I'd hear some sort of a reply, a shout or just the familiar clangs of his sword as only his fighting could produce.

I didn't know what was wrong, but I was honestly hoping that I was mistaken in feeling such fear.

I looked around when none challenged me anymore and learned that we were victorious. Dead wargs and other foul creatures laid in that field but the sight of them didn't help any. 

"Aragorn!"I called out his name again and again, and the fear that had been built up inside me only grew worse when no answer came forth and when his figure I did not see. I frantically searched around.

And although I was able to maintain a rather calm yet stern composure, which promised vengeance to any who harmed my companions, I was feeling helpless and fearful inside.

Gimli had then taken up to calling out for our human friend. But the results didn't change, still no sign of him anywhere.

Théoden and his men had also begun a search, but Aragorn couldn't be found.

"Where could he be?" Gimli whispered as soon as he called out again. 

_"He's dead."_

I felt a sudden chill enter my body and I was frozen then and there, numbed and unfeeling from head to toe. My blood ran cold and I felt my heart skip a beat. 

_Such cold you couldn't compare to any you had ever felt before._

So soft for any to could have heard, the rough whisper was easily picked up by my heightened senses.

_Although you wish you had not, for it brought no good tidings._

As easily as the numbing cold entered my body, sudden rage and anger filled me up and I turned sharply to the voice. 

"He's dead, I tell you."

Wounded and dying, the source of the voice managed to choke out a laugh as he laid there on the ground. 

_How dare he to laugh...  
...To have laughed in front of you._

Walking briskly over, I loomed menacingly over his form and roughly grabbed him to make his face level mine. 

"What did you say?!" I dragged the words out slowly, my voice seemingly carrying a dangerous venom that would have made any who would have heard it cower in fear. But this beast carried no more fear for he knew he was already at death's door and his escape was only to enter it. Yet the fear I felt from him was that he was desperately trying to get away from my grasp, trying to escape my burning hold. 

I only held him tighter, wanting to end his miserable existence.

I didn't feel that Gimli had appeared behind, nor did I see anything save for the face of that foul beast that dared cross my path this time. 

_…this time when his sanity's on the line and his emotions in a great turbulence._

"Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing!" Gimli's voice was a booming sound in my ears and yet I barely understood the words. My mind was a whirl, not comprehending anything that this beast was saying.

"Ghehehe, he's ... grrhhh... dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie!" I shouted at him. Somehow, I wish that his words were but a buzz with no truth in it. I could have disintegrated him with my stare if I could, watch him die there in front of my eyes.

But I knew it would have done nothing good.

He laughed again, and I could already feel the blood in my veins as anger threatened to take over. My grip tightened, my face tensed. 

_…It is not true. He's telling you a lie…_

I was about to say something more when he pointed to the precipice on the side of the field. 

_A faint glimmer,_

_A silver glint…_

_…a star?_

My eye then caught something in his hand. 'Twas a silver twinkle that caught the sun's light. I directed my attention to it, and it seemed all my strength drained from me. And if I was there to see myself as a different person, I'd see all the color drain from my face as it went deathly pale.

_Indeed… a faint glimmer,_

_Shining silver…_

_…'twas a star…_

_…the Evenstar._

For a brief and single moment, all I could see was an endless black void engulfing me in its darkness, enveloping me in misery and despair. My eyes tingled with the unfamiliar feeling of unshed tears threatening to make its way down my face. And my body shook for a moment in utter hopelessness. 

I choked back a sob that nearly escaped my lips and prevented my knees from going weak under me. 

I could show no weakness, not right here and not right now.

I focused my eyes on my hand instead as it gripped the foul creature in front of me. It blurred for a moment but despite of it, I could see it slightly trembling. Because of rage or fury or devastating grief, I knew not. 

The soft sound of laughter brought me back to reality from the darkness of my grief that I had been sucked into. I looked at the creature and I could see he enjoyed the brief show of my weakness that only he had the pleasure to see. He enjoyed my torment, and for that I was completely angered. 

I shoved him forcefully to the ground, a wave of nausea filling me for a moment. I was surprised I still had enough strength. I wanted to kill him then, make him suffer for what he was saying, and for the pain he had caused me. But I took one look at him and pitied the dying creature. I bottled up my anger for it to cool later, not knowing it would only be replaced by fear, fear of losing someone who had been so much a part of myself later on. 

I still had enough of me in me that I was able to refrain myself from killing something that was already dying. It would not bring Aragorn back to us…

_…Back to you…_

I got the necklace from his hand, grimacing that it had been tainted by his touch. After giving him a resentful glare, I left him and faced the cliff.

It seemed as if my feet were glued to the ground that I could not move them; that I could not will them to my command. I felt the Evenstar necklace in my hand, and knew then that I had to go. Move and check the truth in that foul beast's words. I hated the responsibility I had of confirming such thing. It was unthinkable!

I found enough strength to put a foot ahead of the other, and slowly, I approached the edge, afraid of what I might find. My knees seemed to have gone weak again and were slightly trembling. I feared that they may give out under me, but I knew they would not. I was strong, of will, of strength, and of mind. I would not let any weakness show. 

My breath was shaky. I found it hard to breath, and I lightly gripped the jewel in my palm and it seemed to have lent me strength.

_Estel__…  
The hope of Men…  
The hope of Middle-earth…_

_Your hope,_

_Your life…_

I wanted to scream. Every step was so heavy it seemed to be pulling me down.

I didn't notice that all were awaiting my call; that Théoden and his men were watching me as I confronted my fears, and I was sure the fear of all as well; and that Gimli was just behind me.

The view of the ravine below slowly came into view, and it did nothing but to crush the light of hope in me. 

_How could anyone have survived such fall?_

My steps faltered, and I was hesitant to continue.

_Do you want to continue, and risk seeing something that would rob you of your light?_

But I had to. I had to be strong. 

_He's dead. _

_What more is there to see?_

I refused to believe such insanity. His glory was far more than this, and he was still needed by this world. 

_…and needed by you…_

I couldn't breathe now, and I momentarily stopped, still not reaching the edge. I raised a hand to my chest as I felt it tighten within me. 

_He's your light…_

_Without him, you'll find every breath hard to breath,_

_Every step too heavy to take, _

_…and every day too weary to live…_

How could Estel gone this way? How could he left this way?

_How could he have left you in such a way?_

"Legolas?" Gimli asked hesitantly as he came up beside me. I looked at him briefly, and nodded to the edge of the precipice.

He nodded in response, and continued to take the last steps to the edge.

He didn't know it then, but the Dwarf gave me strength to continue. Together, we walked the remaining steps until we had reached the cursed edge of that cliff.

_Jagged rocks and sharp stones littered the ground below…_

Rocks and stones and the flowing water were all I could see. 

And somehow, although I felt I had gone weak that I could have lost my composure then, I felt strangely relieved.

_…relieved in finding no body there…_

He couldn't be dead.

_Yes, he couldn't be dead.  
For you'd die as well…_

If it was a fearful denial that my heart and mind conjured up to cover the truth, I cared not. There was still some hope. I could feel it in me. 

Although that creature said he was dead, my heart was telling me otherwise, telling me to believe in him, that he'd return…

_…alive and well…_

He couldn't be dead.

_…he couldn't be…_

He couldn't have perished here, he couldn't.

_He couldn't._

_...because he's your life._

"Get the wounded on horses." Theoden called out. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." As soon as the command was brought to my ears, I turned and looked at him sharply, caring not if he was the king or not. Contained anger was on my face. 

He met my gaze then, sorrowful and regretful, and went to me. Laying a gentle hand on my shoulder he said softly, "Come." I sighed my anger away and pitied him for the responsibility he had.

 If I hadn't been raised in the halls of Thranduil, I would have snapped at such statement. I would have lost my calmness the moment I knew of Estel's disappearance. But more than that, I knew we must hurry and I knew our own responsibility. The responsibility we carried upon our shoulders.

And for now, I'd carry Aragorn's as well, until he returns and claims it back.

_…and somehow you knew it was not the end…  
And that knowledge gave you strength…_

_Knowledge that he'd be back…  
…gave you strength for you to continue._

Gimli glanced at me worriedly. I returned his glance and nodded in understanding. He knew the pain, for he himself was experiencing it.

_Yet he knew not even half of your pain._

"We have to go, Legolas." He said, somewhat uncertainly, not speaking or uttering a word about Aragorn. 

_It was as if to speak of it was forbidden._

I nodded again, to say I would follow. I didn't speak for I knew well that my voice would fail me.

As he made his way to our companions, I looked down to the gorge below, my eyes scanning anything for a clue. 

_But you needed it not…  
…for you know he is safe,  
feel it in your heart._

Turning back now, I gave one last look down before joining the others as we would continue our hurried journey to the Helm fortress. We had not the luxury of time.

Seeing the clear flowing waters down below filled my heart with a ray of hope. Hope that it was not the end of such beautiful life. His light had still not been extinguished for he'd still shine for the many years to come.

It was not yet time.

Looking away, I prayed to the Valar to keep him safe.

With strength I'd gathered from my hope and my belief of his safety, whether or not it was true or just a falsity I had made up, I walked back to my companions and joined Gimli.

And as our horses galloped away, I chanced a glance back. Back to where fate might have us separated. Might, but not.

_…He'll wait for you, stel,_

_come__ back to him,_

_and__ give him back his hope._

**_03.19.02_**  
**continued**


	2. All he has is hope

**

_______________________________________________

**

**Title: **_Ray of Hope  
_**Author: **Keithan  
**Disclaimers:** Lord of the Rings and its characters belongs to their respective owners.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Series: **2/2 (?)  
**Warnings: **This fic is based on the second movie and _might_ contain hints of slash, yet nothing more than pure and honest love and devotion that could be viewed as love for a friend. If you're hesitant, proceed with caution.   
**Summary:** Legolas despairs as Aragorn was lost in the battle on their way to Helm's deep, yet he is not without hope.

**

_______________________________________________

**

**RAY OF HOPE__________**  
_When all he has left is hope_

The transition of the sky's color was clearly seen. The orange hue of the setting sun was slowly being chased away by the first signs of the night. The light in the sky was slowly fading as the first touches of dark was making itself seen.

The fading light threatened to rob the people of their hope, threatened to take with its passing the light in their hearts as the darkness slowly appears. It was successful. For everywhere, people feared, feared for themselves, their loved ones and their country.

_And yet his hope still remains, burning inside him like a fire that kept him going. A fire that when once put out, would never again be rekindled. _

A foot in front of the other...

...he was watching with unseeing eyes,

...walking with no definite direction.

Ignoring all happenings, all the activities going on around him, he walked aimlessly through the stoned passages of Helm's Deep.

_Not seeing..._

_Not thinking..._

_Not listening..._

_Not feeling anything..._

It was as if he was not there at all. Or he was in an entirely different place. Not in the city where every turn of his head he was reminded of war, the fight for their very existence. Every glimpse to his side he would see men preparing for battle. And it dampened his heart so look he did not or at least tried to do so.

He remained to be a light in the darkness despite of it all. Of course it was also because he was different. He wasn't a native of the land. 

Indeed he was not.

_Blond hair_, instead of dark.

_Fair face_, instead of rough.

_Slender frame_, instead of muscular form.

And also different..

_Because he hoped._

Yes, the people hoped. But they also despair. Their hope was but a tiny seed in the black ashes of despair. 

But he was hoping to win no battle, for battle was very far from his mind at the moment. For if he thought of battle right then, then he, as well, would have drowned in despair.Be suffocated by its strangling hands and totally lose hope. 

But he hoped. Hoped that he, who was lost, would come back. He, who was his hope, his _estel_, would come back.He hoped with every step he was taking that his hope, Estel, was also taking a step towards them.

_...towards him._

He not only hoped but he was actually waiting for him to come back. He was waiting the instant they had been parted. 

He was waiting that very moment when he was walking in the streets of Rohan's fortress. 

_...Rohan's last stand._

The Helm's Deep.

And what happens when Helm's Deep fall? What happens then? 

_...would their help yield to nothing?_

Despair for their victory suddenly gnawed at him for the first time. The man he relied on for hope was no where to be found and it was because of this that he refused to think of battle. These people were no Elves! They were not even warriors. Their chance to victory was close to none or none at all.

And now that he thought of it, every second, with every scene unfolding in front of him, of women and of children and of soldiers and of elders, his hope for their victory was thinning.

From the people he passed by, he heard despair. As they were arranging things in preparation for an inevitable battle, they despaired.

Despair that they may not see the dawn of a new day where their children would play and peace reigns throughout their land. Despair that they would not live to see the light of tomorrow, when all the other people would. Despair that they might be separated from their loved ones not only for the battle but for eternity.

He understood then. 

Understood what he, his _estel_, once said to him.

"We are their hope, Legolas. 'Ttis us that brought them hope."

Indeed they were.

The hope amidst the faltering steps of the common folk forced by need to be soldiers and bear arms. The hope amidst the women and children who would have their husbands, fathers and brothers separated from them by the cruel hands of battle. 

If they gave them hope, if he was one of the people that gave these Rohan folk the hope to fight… then who gave him, an Elf in the midst of men, hope?

A child carrying spears was running in his direction, spears too big for his small physique. Too long for him enough to hinder his sight of his footing.Because of this, the young one tripped.

_... his unseeing eyes was then focused once more._

Reflexes faster than anyone there, he caught the lad before he could fall face first on the cold and hard stone floor. 

"I..I..I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." The boy stuttered words that seemed to be borne out of fear of being reprimanded by one of those who ride with their king.

His eyes softened. And in a soothing voice, he calmed the fearful child, "Hush now, little one. You did nothing wrong."

And he carried the load, the load too much for such young a boy.

"Now let me help you there alright?" he said gently, smiling. "Where are you taking these?"

Those words soothed the child, and the little one smiled back.

"To my father, there over there." He answered, pointing. "He will fight. He said we will win." He continued, his speech carrying a Rohan accent. "He said we must not fear but hope because we have great friends."

He looked at the child for a while, before smiling softly to himself. 

He calmed the child alright.

And the child calmed him.

He knew all he had to do was to wait.

_And wait he would do with these people. _

They were the hope for these people.

_...a light amidst darkness._

He must not show despair.

"That's right little one. You must not fear. We have come to help you in this battle." he said before starting to make his way to the child's father. 

Stopping briefly, he looked down once more on the child and transferred the load in his hands into one hand. He laid his then free hand to the child's head and in the native tongue of his people he said, 'Let hope fill your hearts that has been darkened with despair and fear with light. Light of a new dawn that would arise if not now, then tomorrow.'

The child looked at him, puzzled. 

He ignored the look, and just smiled reassuringly. The boy, although unaware of what was said just nodded.

_And now if only his hope return._

"Let's go then now, shall we?"

**_08.22.03_**

**Author's Notes:**

Maybe you'll notice the date and you'll ask, why such interval? Well, I'm asking myself the same question. I really do hope to find time in my hands to write, but life's been busy lately so time is not something of abundance to me. I'm happy to have found time to do this. ^__^ I hope someday I'll find time do write something like _Things Unspoken._ But that would have to be a _lot _of time.

So, until my next post!  
Thanks. =)  
oh, do review and tell me what you think.


End file.
